Sing Your Heart Out
by Faith Hope Vengeance and Love
Summary: Sorry i deleted it not meaning to. Harlow Rivers is ther daughter of a famous singer. The life for her is not what you would expect though. She doesn't get everything she wants. Read for more info. Not complete
1. Cross my heart

Sing Your Heart Out.

Disclaimer: All characters are mine. The songs used/mentioned are Cross my heart by Marianas Trench and Pony, its okay by Erin McCarley.

Chapter 1: Cross my heart.

Harlow smiled when she heard her mom's guitar strumming. Harlow Rivers was the five year old daughter of Naomi Rivers, Saratoga, New York's most local singer/songwriter. And she was pretty smart for her age. Harlow walked down the halla\way to her mom's bedroom.

'_So here's another day I'll spend away from you. _

_Another night I'm on another broken avenue._

_My bag is ripped and worn, but then again so am I._

_Take what you wanna, take what you wanna, take what you._

_I miss the stupid things,_

_We'd go to sleep and then you'd wake me up and_

_kick me out of bed at 3 a.m._

_Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me._

_Do what you wanna, do what you wanna, do what you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight._

_And I do want to show you I will run to you for you_

'_til I can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

_cross my heart and hope to die_

_Cross my heart and hope to_

_Hotels are all the same, you're still away from me_

_Another day, another dollar that I'll never see_

_Can I get a piece of the piece of the _

_Piece of something good_

_Lie just a little, lie just a little, lie just a_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_I wonder if you got it _

_I wonder how we used to ever go so long without it_

_And no matter where you go I'm coming back to you_

_Be where we oughta, be where we_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight._

_And I do want to show you I will run to you for you_

'_til I can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_And I do want to show you I will run to you for you_

'_til I can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

_And I do want to show you I will run to you for you_

'_til I can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

_And I do want to show you I will run to you for you_

'_til I can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

_And I do want to show you I will run to you for you_

'_til I can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die'_

Naomi smiled when she saw Harlow standing in her doorway. "What are you doing awake?" she asked, putting her guitar down.

"I couldn't sleep. Then I heard your guitar and came down to see what you were doing. Is that the new song?" Harlow said lifting her arms so her mother would hold her.

"Yep," Naomi answered, picking her up.

"Will you sing to me?" Harlow asked, laying her head down on her moms shoulder.

Naomi smiled, "What do you want to hear?"

Harlow thought about it, "The pony song." Naomi started to sing 'pony, its okay.' Harlow smiled, finally falling asleep. Naomi picked her up and carried her back down the hallway to her bedroom. She laid her down, tucked her in and kissed her forehead whispering, "Goodnight my little angel."

The Next Day….

"Harlow are you ready yet?" Naomi called up the stairs. She sighed when she didn't receive an answer. She walked back up the stairs to Harlow's bedroom. "Har, c'mon sweetheart."

Harlow looked up. "I don't wanna go to school! I wanna go with you like Tyler gets to!"

"Honey if Sophia and Dorian can go to school, then you can. They're only four and you don't see them complaining now do you? And I'm dropping Ty of at daycare. Besides Ms. Cooper wants you in class. She says you are wonderful in class and you're a great student.

"But I wanna got to the studio with you!" Harlow yelled.

"Honey, I'm not going to the studio today. That's tomorrow. I'm going shopping today. How about this, instead of having to ride the bus home from school, I'll some pick you, your sister and brother up, okay?" Naomi started to smile.

"Really? And you'll get out of the car and not do a drive though pick up?" Harlow asked.

"Of course." Her mother answered.

"Awesome! Okay I'll go to school." Harlow happily said.

3:00 p.m.

Harlow was standing outside with the rest of the kids for parent pick up. Her sister and brother were standing in next to her. The kids started to hear a blaring radio coming closer and then it suddenly turned off. Naomi stepped out of the car pulling her sunglasses down onto her eyes. She picked up Tyler and started walking toward the school.

"Mommy!" Harlow, Sophia and Dorian yelled.

"Hey guys!" Naomi said in a cheerful voice, smiling as her kids ran toward her.

"You have to sign us out." Harlow stated.

"Where?" Naomi asked, clueless.

"Over there, follow me." Harlow lead her mother over to where she had to sign them out.

"WOW! She's really your mom?" Tristan, a kid from Harlow's class, asked.

"Yup. Cya Friday!" Harlow called over her shoulder.


	2. A day at the studio

Disclaimer: The characters are mine.

It's a short one or I think it is.

Chapter 2: A day at the studio.

Chris yawned as he waited for Naomi to pull in. 'Man how I've missed those blue eyes.' he thought. 'I should really think about asking her out.' He smiled when Naomi's car pulled in. The smile turned to a small frown when he saw the kids get out of the car.

"Hello Chris, how's it going?" Naomi asked, waling into the studio.

"Good. How've you been?" Chris asked.

"Great, some time with the kids really calms me down." Naomi answered.

"Hi Chris. It's nice to see you again." Harlow said.

"Hello Harlow. How's school?" Chris asked.

"Don't ask." Harlow groaned.

"3 80's, 4 60's and 5 70's. She won't let anyone help her though. The teacher wants to keep her in for recess. But Harlow needs that outside time. She's to hyper." Naomi whispered to Chris, who nodded.

Harlow frowned. "Hey sissy, what's wrong?" Dorian asked her.

"I just hate seeing mom and Chris so close. That's why I keep getting bad grades. And acting out. And why am I telling you this? You're only four years old!" Harlow said.

"You should tell mommy." Dorian said.

"I'll think about it. Kay Dorian?" Harlow asked.

"Otay," he answered.

"Hey Rian, c'mere big guy!" Chris called.

Dorian raced toward him and the others. Naomi was laughing watching Chris talk and play with the kids. She looked over and found Harlow sitting in the corner, her back to them. She got up to investigate. "Hey Har, why don't you go play with the others?" she asked her.

"I don't want to play. I want-" Harlow was cut off by Chris.

"Hey Naomi, come back and help me with them would you?" Chris yelled.

Naomi looked over, but looked back at Harlow. Harlow was watching her mother. She smiled when Naomi didn't move. But her happy face turned into a heartbroken one when Naomi said she'd be right back. Harlow got up and snuck out of the studio room. She walked over to the snack bar and took a dollar out of her pocket. She bought a bag of chips and grabbed a free bottle of water. She walked outside. After 5 minutes she walked inside her mom was running toward the door. She stopped when she saw Harlow standing there.

"Harlow where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you! You scared the crap out of me!" Naomi yelled.

Harlow looked down. "Sorry mommy. I didn't want to be in the same room as Chris anymore." Harlow got a scared look on her face when she saw the look on her mother's face. "What?"

"Chris wants mommy to be his girlfriend." Naomi said.

"You said no though, right?" Harlow asked.

"Of course. I only want my kids."

"My grades are gonna go up now."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because I was afraid you liked Chris. And that he was gonna come live with us."

"Never honey. We're on our own." Naomi smiled and ran a hand through her daughters brunette hair. She kissed the crown of her head. "I love you, Harlow."

"I love you too, mommy. Now let's go get your song recorded so we can get out of here."

Naomi laughed and followed her daughter down the hallway.


End file.
